


Lumière

by ponderosa16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holding Hands, I'm Serious, Like, M/M, Oneshot, Pure and Good, and did i mention gay, holy guacamole this is Gay, i just want these babies to be happy damnit, it's just pure, ocean aesthetic to the max, the gayest thing you'll read this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa16/pseuds/ponderosa16
Summary: "And should this be the last thing I seeI want you to know it's enough for me'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need."- Ed Sheeran,Tenerife SeaLevi and Eren spend some time at the beach, and Levi's never been so in love.





	Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD GOLLY this is not what I imagined I'd be christening this account with but here ya go folks.
> 
> I'm working on a longer, FAR more extensive multi-chapter modern AU, but this is just to tide me over for now. I started writing it and it was kinda too nice and fluffy to stop, ha-ha, Ereri owns my entire ass.
> 
> Feel free to stop by my SNK Tumblr! I'm nice I promise  
> eren--gayger.tumblr.com

Eren is the brightest light of all.

The waves lap at the sailboats harboured against the pebbled shore, and Levi feels all too big for his boots as he stares over at the ray of sunshine skipping along the stone beach.

No words could do him the honour of a suitable description, as much as Levi hates the cliche. Eren is enough - just the name, a two-syllable peardrop on the tip of his tongue. _Er-en._

His hair is long and tousled, hanging around his neck and shoulders like the string of a locket. Levi chides him about how scruffy it is, but in reality he’d probably cry if Eren ever cut it again - it’s the perfect length how it is, sticking up every which-way in the breeze like it does when he’s just woken up, heavy and warm with the remnants of sleep. Levi can imagine how it will feel when they get home. Coarse with sea-salt, grazing the tips of his face. Curling up into Levi’s fingers, messy but not unclean, wild like the ocean.

Eren is only a few paces ahead, bucket in hand as he bends to inspect a seashell to add to the ever-growing seashell collection. Living by the ocean has many perks, Levi has found, but a house full of seashells is not one he expected.

But then again, Eren is neither what he expected nor what he deserved.

“Levi!” comes that voice - radiant, like fresh linen - “This one’s so perfect!”

_Yes,_ agrees Levi internally. _He is._

Eren stops, waiting for Levi to catch up. The coastal breeze whips his hair around, tangles it up the way Levi does when he runs his hands through it. Eren holds out the shell, creamy and opalescent.

Levi looks up into Eren’s eyes. He reaches out and they clasp the shell together, wordlessly running their fingers over the ridges as if to read its secrets.

Eren looks secretive, Levi thinks, but in the best way. They are the sole beholders of this treasured moment - nobody else in the world knows anything of this but the two of them. It makes Levi’s heart skip. He feels like a boy again.

“Not bad,” he murmurs, and Eren’s mouth bursts into an impossible grin. They lower the precious shell into the bucket - a ceremony, another piece of their hearts discovered on the shore. They’ll take it home and use it to decorate some unimportant part of their home, and each time Levi looks at it the memory of now will make his soul feel light.

The sunset dazzles in Eren’s eyes, pink and golden streaks mixing green to turquoise. They’re the colour of a summer lagoon, or a spring forest, or the rockpool where Eren sometimes crouches to watch the crabs and starfish.

“Come on!” Eren says suddenly, and takes Levi’s hand to run down the beach.

The air is bright and fresh and Levi can’t fill his lungs with enough of it as Eren pulls him along. Levi’s never been much of a runner, but Eren’s energy is hopelessly contagious - he finds himself desperate to move faster, breathe quicker, craving his heart to thump harder in his ribcage. They slide and crunch down the pebble dunes to the very edge of the sea, where the stones melt to sand and the land melts to saltwater.

Eren holds his hand properly now, entwining cold fingers. Levi squeezes experimentally and Eren squeezes back, a quick one-two pulse. A reassurance. _I’m here._

Levi’s heart swells.

The waves crash and roll with perfect timing, washing over their boots. Some time ago Levi may have wished for the waves to engulf him, to leave the beach behind - but things were not like that now.

“Eren,” he begins. He turns to face him, reaches to swipe a few strands of that chestnut hair from Eren’s face. Eren giggles, and Levi thinks he’s found heaven.

“Eren, I— ack!”

Eren shrieks giddy laughter as he sweeps Levi up into his arms, knowing full well that Levi’s height makes him powerless to fight back. Levi holds on tight, and when the momentary shock subsides, finds himself burying his nose into Eren’s shoulder.

Finds himself laughing.

“Oi! Let me down, brat!”

“Or what?”

Eren slows down. Levi’s feet are still above ground; he can feel one of his boots about to slip off underneath him.

“Or I won’t kiss you,” Levi says breathlessly into Eren’s neck.

Eren sets Levi down without another word. Levi smirks, and twists his foot in his boot to readjust it. Their gazes lock. Eren licks his lips.

For a perfect second they hover, unsure of who should reach up and who should bend down.

A silent agreement is made.

The kiss is soft, warm and blossoming against the sharp sea air. Eren slides his arms around Levi’s waist; Levi cups both of Eren’s cheeks and lets himself fall.

Waves clatter against stones and sand as Levi opens his mouth and Eren greets him with fervour - a brush of his fingertips down Eren’s jaw, the feeling of a hand tightening in the small of his back. Levi shivers, the kind that doesn’t come from the cold, and Eren hums in his throat. They tug each other closer, pull forwards, break for air and gasp before leaning in again.

Levi is illuminated.

Eren's kiss warms every part of him until he forgets it’s not even spring. When they draw back, those green eyes meet his own, and Levi is all at once humbled and overwhelmed.

“Eren,” he breathes.

“Levi,” Eren replies, and giggles when Levi swipes a thumb over his lower lip.

Foreheads press, and Eren is warm and soft and new like sunlight through cloud.

“I love you. I need you to know that.”

Eren smiles.

“I know it. And I love you, too.”

Levi kisses his cheeks, then his nose, then his lips again, each press a silent wish, a silent prayer, a request for Eren only.

_Shine your light over me._


End file.
